


Handsome-Guy Allergy

by Fernedakki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernedakki/pseuds/Fernedakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano sneezed all the time and Ricardo wanna know what his allergy was all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome-Guy Allergy

"Achoo!"

Christiano sneezed. He's sitting in the canteen, a dish of spaghetti in front of him. But the source of his sternutation was not that spaghetti meat sauce, or the oregano he just put into it, it's because someone just passed him by: a very handsome someone.

"Please cover your mouth next time you sneeze." Didier Drogba looked at that plate of spaghetti in disdain. "You just topped your meat sauce with saliva."

"It's my spaghetti, how's that bother you?" Christiano shot back, dabbed his lips with a napkin. But then David Beckham and Iker Casillas walked past the table and the Portuguese couldn't help sneezing once again.

"Eww," Wayne Rooney made a disgusted face, looking at the spaghetti from the corner of his eyes. Christiano scowled at him.

"He's handsome, I couldn't help!"

"He's with Casillas, don't you ever think about it," Wayne shot back.

"How did you know I'm talking about Beckham, not Casillas then?" was Cristiano's reply. Wayne rolled his eyes in disbelief.

“Why don’t you sneeze when you see me like when you see them?” Wayne snarled. Cristiano raised his brow, eyeing the English boy incredulously.

“Haven’t you ever looked at yourself in a mirror?” He shot back.

"Our next class is in ten minutes, could you please start eating now?" Ronaldinho Gaúcho interrupted. He'd finished his lunch long time ago, as well as Peter Crouch and Didier.

It's their first week of the second semester: new subjects to study with new classmates. Cristiano would be studying macro-economic with Ronaldinho after lunch break. They went to class together.

They chose seats. Christiano looked around. His eyes then fell upon a couple stepping into the room: Daniel Agger and Fernando Torres, and his nose itched. But they were far away though so they couldn't have a full effect on his allergy.

"Is this seat taken?" An unfamiliar voice uttered beside him. Christiano turned around and instantly-

"Achew!!!"

"Bless you." The guy tried to suppress a smile. "So, can I sit here?"

"Atchoo!!!" was Christiano's answer. The tall smart guy raised up his brow.

"Is that your way to say 'yes' then?"

"Ya, yes, you can sit...a...a...atishoo!"

"What's wrong with you!?" Ronaldinho nudged him hard on his rib.

"Do you have the flu?" That handsome boy sat down beside him. "Weather changes quite often these days. You need to take good care of yourself." He smiled so wide, and that made Christiano sneeze again.

"Atchoo!!!"

"Seriously." The boy snickered, fishing out a small pack of napkin from his pocket, handing it to the sick Portuguese. "I'm Ricardo, what's your name?"

***

There's a reason why Christiano Ronaldo chose to hang around with a group of friends who were plain, unattractive, and beastly. One was that he would be the alpha, or the Queen Bee - whichever you prefer to call - but there's also another reason.

Like when Gonzalo Higuain, a hot boy from the Engineering Department, walked past him now.

"Achew!!!"

Higuain glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, unsure of his own odor, but he's certain he took a shower this morning.

Christiano didn't mean to offend anyone; he just had handsome-guy allergy!

"Why does it take so long for your flu to recover?" Ricardo asked uncertainly. It'd been three weeks and Christiano still didn't stop sneezing.

Ronaldinho snickered while the Portuguese was lost for words.

"I...have...allergy," Cristiano murmured, tried his best to lean away as far as possible from the Brazilian without making it too obvious and impolite.

"Really?" Ricardo seemed interested. "Allergy to what?"

Ronaldinho snickered harder.

"Err...random things, dust?" Cristiano lied, his cheeks flushed.

"Too bad," Ricardo commented, sniffing at the air around him, trying to detect those 'dusts'.

The class finished and they walked out together. Suddenly Cristiano tripped over something - maybe as stupid as his own foot.

"Shit!" The Portuguese cursed, lurching for something to grab for balance. Instantly an arm wrapped around his waist, a very firm arm, and Cristiano doubted it was Ronaldinho's.

"Careful," Ricardo whispered at the same instant Cristiano turned around to face him in horror.

"Atchoo!!!" With this proximity, it's impossible to hold back his sternutation. With himself in Ricardo's arm and their faces only inches apart, it's almost unbelievable how fast his heart beat. "Atishoo!!!"

"Whoa, whoa." Ricardo laughed. "I think I took a shower this morning."

"Sorry," Cristiano murmured, struggling to get out of the Brazilian's embrace but Ricardo suddenly tightened his grip. The Portuguese blushed.

"Achoo!!!"

The Brazilian quirked his brow up curiously. "Why do you seem to sneeze harder when I'm closer to you?"

Oh, fuck.

"Just...please, let go of me. I can't breathe," Cristiano mumbled, turning his face away from Ricardo, holding his breath as best as he could. Reluctantly and dejectedly, the Brazilian released him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

And that made Cristiano's heart almost stop beating in regret.

***

They had to work in a group of 3-4 for a coursework assignment. So now they sat together in the library: Ricardo with Ronaldinho on one side of the table while Cristiano sat exactly opposite his snuggletooth friend, trying to keep away as far as possible from the Brazilian. Their distance was not enough to keep the Portuguese completely out of his allergy, yet it's enough to do not kept him sneezing like his lung was thoroughly occupied by viruses.

Nevertheless, Cristiano was still allergic every time Ricardo talked to him. And the Brazilian did quirk his brow up in deep curiosity when he did that.

"Atchoo!" This one wasn't because of Ricardo, though. It's just that Steven Gerrard and Xabi Alonso walked past their table by.

"Achew!" And this was also because of Álvaro Morata and Isco ran past their group while bantering with each other. Or even when Alessandro del Piero glided past them with frowned eyebrows at a book in his hand.

"Atishoo!"

Ricardo silently observed all of these reactions of Cristiano.

He absolutely had a doubt about it.

***

Ronaldinho was sick today so Cristiano was sitting with Ricardo in this class. The Brazilian was so quiet today and Cristiano wasn't in the mood to start a conversation first.

It's uncomfortable and he didn't like it at all.

"Cris," Ricardo blurted out finally. Cristiano suddenly startled.

"Y-Yes?"

Yet Ricardo answered him with a kiss, a real kiss, full on the lips.

The Portuguese's eyes widened in shock. Ricardo's lips lingered on his just for a couple of seconds before he gradually pulled back.

"Atishoo!!!!!!"

That sneeze was so loud, the loudest Cristiano thought he'd ever burst out in his life. He'd never been kissed, that's his first kiss and for Christ’s sake, from the boy he’d been most severely allergic to in his life as well. The whole class turned in their direction from the loudness and Cristiano felt his cheek flush the reddest color. His heart was racing like crazy and he didn’t even dare glancing up and asking the Brazilian with his eyes what this was all about.

And what the hell does that mean to suddenly kiss him like that?!

Ricardo was trying to suppress a smile. When the class' attention was averted back to the teacher and slideshows, the Brazilian asked nonchalantly,

“You’re not allergic to dust, are you?”

Cristiano’s heart beat faster, if that’s even possible.

“W-What?” His voice was faint, absolutely failing at feigning ignorance. Ricardo smirked.

“Don’t pretend, I’m not a fool.” That sentence made chills run down Cristiano’s spine. The Portuguese swallowed a lump down his throat.

“I-I didn’t pretend. I just-”

“I don’t mind your sneezing,” the Brazilian cut him off. “If they’re all for me. But I do mind if you’d sneeze because of some other good-looking guys.”

“W-What!?” Cristiano was shocked. How could he know this? How could Ricardo know this?!? Did Ronaldinho confide in him? Goddamnit!!!

“I just know it, after some observations of your allergy.” The Brazilian chuckled softly. “It’s quite obvious, though, that you sneeze every time you’re near a good-looking guy.” He smirked. Cristiano suddenly flushed harder, staring at the table. Ricardo’s next sentence took him by surprise, “Could you stop sneezing when seeing other boys and simply sneeze only because of me then?”

The Portuguese didn’t understand that question just a bit. He looked up, and when their eyes locked, Cristiano found pure sincerity and acute seriousness in the Brazilian’s dark eyes.

It made him breathless.

“What does that mean?” He whispered. Ricardo laughed.

“It means what you’ve just heard.” He leaned closer. Cristiano suddenly pulled back but still not in time for hindering his-

“Achew!!!” Though.

The Brazilian laughed softly yet he pecked the Portuguese on his cheek anyway before breaking away so Cristiano wouldn’t sneeze more. “It’s kinda like ‘I like you and would you be my boyfriend?’ if you want me to say it in Portuguese, though.” Ricardo smiled.

"Atchoo!!!" And Cristiano sneezed again.


End file.
